A Different View
by Jacquelyn DiMonda
Summary: What if one wrong decision changed the outcome of Bella, Edward and Jacob's lives. What if at the end of Eclipse Bella chose Jake instead. Thats where my story starts off. Will fate make things right or has Bella's wrong decison changed everyones life!
1. Chapter 1 THE WAY IT WAS

I sat at the desk in my room and stared down at the small white envelope. I knew that I shouldn't feel the stab of pain in the place my heart should be, since it has stopped beating over 80 some odd years ago. Never the less I felt as if someone and reached inside and ripped out what was left of me. The envelope taunted me, its gold rimmed edges beckoning me to open it and destroy whatever small amount of sanity I had left. As if the envelope wasn't enough of a clue Bella's sent saturated the paper and was making it impossible to think. I turned away in my chair having decided that I would not defiantly not be opening it to find Alice standing obtrusively in my doorway. Normally, I would have heard her before I turned but she was just so damn fast. "Yes Alice." _Do you want me to just tell you what it says? _she thought. "NO!" I screamed getting up from my chair and putting my headphones in my ears, as if that would help. It was too late I could already see it in her thoughts. The inscription was in gold letters and it read:

Chief Charlie Swan and Mrs Renee Dwyer

Cordially invite you the wedding of their daughter

Isabella Marie Swan

To

Jacob Black

That was it for me. "Get out!!" I screamed and hurled a CD case at her head. Alice darted away her head down in obvious remorse. I know that I shouldn't take it out on her. After all it was not her fault that I was so damn masochistic and had decided, against the advice of my entire family, to stay here in Forks long after Bella had made her choice. It had been nearly four years since that day and I could and always would remember it as clear as a bell.

After the fight with the newborns Bella had spent every minute at Jacob's bedside. Nursing him back to health, never sleeping even when Carlisle and I insisted that she rest. I didn't say it at the time but I knew her heart was changing even then. I could see it in her eyes. The way she looked at him while she stroked his face and said "Please Jake, please get better I need you." I cringed a little at the memory. If I had known then I was absolutely positive when I brought her back to Charlie's house. I watched her sleep that night and she tossed saying only "I'm sorry Edward.". I knew it most absolutely then, I had lost her. She woke the next morning as if whatever she had dreamed about that night had finally made up her mind. "Edward, I don't even know how to say this, because it is the hardest thing I will ever say." she said voice shaking, eyes tearing in the corners. If I could have cried I would have too. She began to stutter something incoherently and I embraced her. "Its all right." I said soothingly. I had to keep it together. Seeing me fall apart now would only make this worse for her. Even knowing she was about to reject me forever was not enough for me to ever see her hurting. "I understand Bella, you love him. You cant help who you fall in love with." she sobbed into my shoulder. "I was so sure Edward, I was so sure it was you. Then Jake got hurt and I started thinking about what it would of felt like to lose him. I couldn't breath Edward, you see when I kissed him in the woods that day I saw everything. I saw our whole lives together, I saw our children Edward!" Strong as I was I had to turn my face just slightly to the right to prevent her from seeing the earth shattering pained look on my face. I composed myself and turned quickly back to her. " Bella, my only wish is for you to be happy. I cant let my selfishness get in the way of that. Jacob is a good man. I have known that these were your feelings for quite sometime. I only thought it best that you come to terms with it on your own." then she looked up at me with those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes and I nearly crumpled. " I should go. You'll be wanting to go see him soon anyway." I said making my voice as steady as I could. She kept her head down turned away from me but shook it yes. I got off the end of her bed and started towards the window. Thinking about it now makes me wish I had only be an eighth of a second faster. It was then that she caught me and made me make two promises. Promise number one was that no matter where in the world I was I would come see her once a year…..forever. The other was that no matter what I would never do anything to purposely bring harm to myself. She was of course referring to last winter and the stunt I tried to pull in Italy. Of course I agreed and so now here I am wallowing in my own misery. My only feeling of content came from the knowledge that she truly was happy and safe. For that I was truly grateful.

I came back to the present when I heard Jacob's thoughts coming from downstairs

"_Edward, lets go I need you!!! SHE needs you. They've come for her." _I ran with lightning speed down the stairs and out the front door. Jacob, in his wolf form, stood at the foot of the meadow the look on his face told me who he meant before I could hear it in his mind. They was the _**Volturi**__ !!!_


	2. Chapter 2 WE'RE OK, SHE'S OK

"Lets run and talk." Was all I said to him as I took off into the forest. I could hear his paws thudding against the ground behind me. "Start from the top, Jacob. Where is she now?" _She's fine for now. Quil and Seth have her in a safe location_, _but Edward they are coming fast. Both packs are trying to fight them off but they are strong and I don't know how long they can last. You'd better call Jasper and Emm…_but before he could finish his thought I had my cell phone out. "Emmet! Get the others and meet us at the Quileute border, now!" I screamed quickly into the phone. _Screw the line! _Jacob thought loudly so I said "Come around to the south-east you'll pick up our trail there, follow it!" "Yes!" Emmett screamed a little too enthusiastically and I snapped the phone shut. _You were right, _he thought as we ran _, they did come for her. Just like you said they would. _I didn't enjoy being right about this."Is she ok? I mean is she scared? Does she know its them." I asked a little frantic. _Seth has told her everything, I can see her through his mind. She is worried about me…um well….us, but you know her she's trying to be brave as always. _Of course, now I could see it too. She did look more worried than anything.

We both skidded to a halt because he could hear the fighting now as clearly as I could. We both turned to see Emmett, Jasper and Alice enter the clearing. "The others were hunting" Alice explained " They are coming as quick as they can. _Dammit! _Jacob and I thought at the same time. Carlisle's ability to reason with the Volturi scum would come in handy right about now. We all started toward the fighting at full speed. I could see them now. It was Demitri, Felix and about 5 others from the guard. I leapt immediately for the closest vampire. He, whoever he was, tried to take a swipe at my shoulder but I grabbed his entire head in my hands and twisted it off. I could see to the left of me that Jasper had done the same. Slowly one by one we were taking them out until it was just Jacob lunging at Felix and Demitri who Emmett and I had been trying to pin to the ground. I could see Jacob grab Felix by the throat and swing him into a tree. Alice started tearing at his limbs until he was nothing more then a pile of squirming body parts. Emmet, Jasper and I were trying to hold Demitri down, he was the last left. To my right I could see Carlisle and Rose finally arrive. "How can we help?" Carlisle shouted. " Start the fires! We need to burn them now!" I yelled back "If you don't want to join your friends you'll stop it now!" Emmett screamed. Demitri squirmed and tried relentlessly to break free, to no avail. " Why don't you just kill me?" Demitri spit through his teeth. I looked him dead in his blood red eyes. " Go and tell Aro, he cant have her! He can send all of Volterra and she _will be _safe. You cant see her can you, Demitri? You only found her now because _we___are here, but we wont be for long and neither will she!!! I'll move her far away from here, far away from me and my family. Somewhere even you will not be able to find her, because she renders you useless ,just as she does me and Jane." He stayed completely still. We allowed him to rise to his feet but Jasper and Emmett still held his arms and I stood eye to eye with him. " I will give my master the message" he said coldly. "Do, you really think he will stop trying though, especially now after you have killed so many of his dear ones? What of your family Edward? Do you put them all in danger for this, this _human?_ Jacob let out a long fierce growl. So did the rest of us and then his face seemed to soften. "Very well, then I'll go." he said with a wry smile turning up his lips. "Allow my brothers to escort you out of Washington.." I said waving at Jasper and Emmett. They dragged him backwards into the trees until even I could no longer see them.

As soon as they were out of sight I turned to Jacob. He was sitting next to Embry and Leah watching the burning bodies of the rest of them. I let my mind become one with the packs. I could hear them all they were saying. _We're ok. She's ok. We're ok. She's ok. _It was odd that the pack had become so protective of Bella since Jacob had never actually imprinted with her, but then again who was I to judge. Jacob got up and shifted into his human form. He pulled on a pair of black basketball shorts. For Christ sake I really didn't need to say that. He rolled his eyes at me probably guessing from my face what I was thinking. "Good looking out, man" he said patting me on the shoulder. I just looked toward the ground, my face a frozen mask. "It…It was for …Bella." I managed. _Thanks all the same, _he thought. He made a disgusted face. "Man you vamps even stink while you burn!" My face turned up in a smile, just slightly. I couldn't help it the boy took nothing seriously. " We should meet somewhere and discuss how we plan to proceed." I said bringing his attention to the matter at hand. "I agree, but I will have to bring her. No way she's gonna want to miss this." My stomach turned at the thought of being face to face with her. Usually I prepared myself for a month before our visits. I just nodded my head. _I'm sorry man, I know its hard. I need you to help me keep her safe. You know how hard it is for me to say that, but its true. _He looked at me with eyes full of pity. Was I that transparent? I'd better compose myself before I saw her. I could handle a lot of things but I could not bear the thought of her and Jacob feeling sorry for me…..together. I shook the thought from my head. "Yes, of course we'll help you. Bella is still like a….I swallowed hard…._sister _to us." Jacob looked at me skeptically but moved on. "We'll meet in the clearing where we fought the newborns." he said both to us and his pack. "Tonight at midnight." I said in agreement. We all disbanded and went our separate ways for the moment. I ran back towards the house with Carlisle right next to me and Alice swinging from the trees above. They were both trying to get my attention but I was lost in thought. Obviously I heard them to but I did not wish to answer. My mind was somewhere else. Consumed with the thought of seeing her.


	3. Chapter 3 A TWIST OF FATE

I didn't stop running until I got to my room and nearly broke the door off the hinges slamming it behind me. I was just about to sit on my couch and wallow in my grief when I caught the scent from behind me. Werewolf. "Jacob." I said, no question in my voice. I turned around to find him sitting on the couch arms behind his head. "Nice digs bloodsucker. You know I just realized I've never been in here before." He was trying to keep the mood light but I could hear the confusion in his mind. _I shouldn't even tell him this, probably already knows. Damn mind reading bloods…._ "Listen Edward….if you could just let me get this out before you read my mind I would appreciate it. He waved the un-opened wedding invitation in his hand. "Jacob." I started to say but then something in his thoughts caught me off guard. In his thoughts was Bella. Beautiful, beautiful Bella in a wedding dress. The dress was more in the style of something the woman of my human life would have worn, rather than something out of modern bride. That was not the most startling thing. Next to Bella standing at the alter, holding her hands, exchanging vows………was me! " Jacob, please I..I..I cant do this. You have her! Have you come here just to torture me with pictures of things that we both know will NEVER happen now?" He looked down at his bare feet for a long moment and when he looked back up at me a single tear fell from his eye. "I don't understand." I admitted shaking my head. "I don't think I can say it he said. I thought I could, but I don't think I can do it." He was shaking, not like he was going to phase, but literally scared. I took a deep breath and tapped my temples "You don't have to _say_ anything….remember." He took a few deep breaths and then his thoughts became clear. _Bella and I have been….off lately. _He struggled hard but I could see that he meant in…bed. _Ever since I asked her to marry me and she agreed things have been…well….. OK OK I'M JUST GOING TO SAY IT. I THINK THAT BELLA IS STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU! _He stopped only to turn away and calm himself. _She's always off somewhere without me. She keeps saying she's just got to get her head together. She knows I feel something is wrong but she wont tell me. The other night I went by Charlie's to see her. I found her crying. She tried to tell me nothing was wrong but I pressed the issue. I grabbed her hand, only to comfort her. Instead I found __this!_ He held his hand out and in it was a photograph. One Bella had taken of me before I'd left her. That awful terrible time I'd abandoned her, which was probably why I was being punished now. I didn't say anything for a long time. I just traced the edge of the photo with my fingers…remembering. Romeo and Juliet, prom and…I held my breath….Italy.

When I finally brought myself to look at Jacob I could see that the fear on his face had turned to anger. "I suppose you'll want to gloat now." he said arms crossed in front of him. "Jacob, it is only natural for her to be scared before the wedding. Remember, she _chose _you. If she loved me she would have chosen me back then. This is clearly a case of pre-wedding jitters." I tried to ease his fear. " Edward…don't you even want to know about the wedding I was thinking of before?" he asked eyebrows raised.

" A manifestation of your fears" I stated quoting a professor I'd had at Harvard. " Hardly." Jacob stated rolling his eyes. He pulled a notebook from his back pocket that I immediately recognized. Bella's Diary. "Jacob! How could you….her privacy." I said reprimanding him. " I know I know, it was wrong of me. I'm only human. After the night with the photo, I just had to know the truth. It was a dream she had. A beautiful wedding. Which wouldn't bother me so much except that it took place at your families home. With you in the starring role!" I was starting to feel the small ting lings of hope in my chest and I quickly pushed the feeling away. This could not mean anything. Bella's fear of marrying too young that's all, but then why the wedding dream….our wedding. The hope welled in my dead heart. "NO!" I shouted. _Listen man I have to go. I just thought you should know. I am going to call off the wedding. I want you to…to taker her and get away from here. "_No, Jacob. The Volturi will find her if she's with me its not safe….I'm not safe." _Then give them what they want! Make her a freakin stinky bloodsucker! Whatever keeps her safe right. _

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What he said rang true in both his words and his thoughts. "You actually mean that don't you?" _Listen Edward. _Then he turned to me and spoke aloud. " When she chose me you stepped aside and let us be. You probably knew it wasn't the right thing, but you did it anyway. You never bothered us or gave us any grief. I wont forget that." he ran his hands through his hair nervously.

"I guess in a way I've always known, it just couldn't admit it to myself. She belongs with you and your family, Edward." _Its what's in her heart._ "Ok, ok lets just hold on one minute. Even if what your saying is true, you know Bella. Do you really think she will just let you call off the wedding and send her off with me? Not likely, she will make herself suffer rather than hurt you." He took a step toward the glass windows that opened to the river. "Than I'll hurt her first." I growled at him despite myself. " I wont allow that! If we are even considering this it will be done in a way that wont leave Bella in pain." _Easy man. You're right. See, she's better off with you after all. _"When do we tell her?" I asked him. "Tonight at the meeting. I've asked the pack to hang back, tell your family to do the same. We'll talk to her together, just you and me." I nodded my head "Agreed." I told him. Then he sprang from the window and ran toward the woods to phase. Was this really happening? I couldn't feel my legs, or at least that's how it seemed. Jacob was giving her back to me. After all theses years the only problem was would she want me back too?


	4. Chapter 4 THAT CHANGES EVERYTHING

I paced back and forth in the clearing looking more like an Olympic sprinter than a vampire. I had gotten here much earlier than the agreed time but that was ok because I really needed sometime to clear my thoughts. Naturally my mind was over analyzing every situation that could happen. Would Bella reject the thought of being with me again? Had Jacob over reacted to the situation? Maybe Jacob had changed his mind, maybe he would come here alone to tell me himself. _No matter what happens now you've already begun to hope , like the moron you are. _I thought to myself. I turned to make another stride across the meadow when I heard him approaching. He was in his wolf form. Was he alone? Then I could hear it. I had once called it the most significant sound in my world. Bella's steady, rhythmic heartbeat. I braced myself one last time just as Jacob ran out from the tree's. Bella was clinging to his back the way she has once held on to me as we ran to "our" meadow. He stopped about 20 yards from me and let her climb down from his massive shoulders before turning to run back into the woods and phase back to human. Bella looked at me lifted one hand and gave just the tiniest of waves. She didn't look to worse for the wear, just a little….embarrassed, no ashamed. It wasn't the fist time I wished I could read her mind. She had barely taken two steps toward me when Jacob ran back, now human, from the trees.

I nodded my head "Jacob" then I turned my gaze on her "Bella". Her eyes peered up slowly over her beautiful eyelashes. I struggled as I always do to read her face but before I could get that far Jacob began. "Ok, so what happened today was mostly due to a lack of communication between both our families. We need to discuss our main priority here, which is keeping Bella…." Bella shot a look at Jacob and he started backtracking. "Which is to keep our families safe." I nodded my head. "Listen to me now both of you." Bella's voice was like the most perfect symphony playing for a man who'd been deaf his whole life, and who could only now really appreciate its true beauty. " I don't want either of you running off trying to protect me while I sit locked it some garage!" she scolded us. " You are both very important to me and I wont have it again! Understand?" Jacob pulled her diary from his back pocket and tossed it at her feet. "One of us slightly more than the other, right Bells?"

Even I couldn't keep the look of shock off my face. I stole a glance at Bella to see that her eyes were now bulging out of her head. A look of both anger and embarrassment crossed her face in the pale light of the full moon. "You…you read my diary?" she said her voice trembling. "How DARE you!" she screeched in a high soprano. " Bells, please calm down." Jacob said taking a few steps toward her. " There wasn't one thing I read in there that I didn't already know in my heart. We both know you love him, you always have! Please Bella, be fair to me…to us both!" Bella did not look pleased. "Even if that's true." she said her voice a fraction calmer than before, "It did not give you the right to invade my privacy like that!" she turned her glare on me "Edward, did you know about this?" Jacob interjected before I could finish. "No, no! of course he didn't know. Not until a few hours ago anyway. I told him because…..because he loves you too! Don't you see Bella? He's never stopped loving you and its pretty obvious you haven't stopped loving him either!" I thought Bella might scream but instead she sunk down to her knees and buried her hands in her face. I could hear her light sobs grow louder until she was obviously crying. "Bella, please don't." I tried to sound soothing. "Edward." she said lifting her tear stained cheeks to face me. "He's right. I've been lying to you both. To myself! I've done so many terrible things to both of you and now, well now I've done the worst thing of all!" She put her head down again and became hysterical. Her heaving sobs shook her whole body until she collapsed onto the ground. She began banging her fists on the dirt. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she cried at the ground. "I will never forgive myself for this, not if I do live 100,000 years!" I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to her side and held her in my arms. She sobbed into my chest as I ran my fingers along her chocolate brown curls. "Shhhh Bella shhhh. There isn't anything you could do that I wouldn't forgive you for." Jacob stood behind her looking more confused then ever. "I don't understand." he said " What's so bad that you would become this upset?" Then her cries grew even louder and her whole body shook between my arms. I looked at Jacob but he only shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Bella lifted her head from my shoulder and tried to stand. I tried help her up but she pushed away. When she got to her feet she steadied herself and took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "Jake, when I first chose you I was so sure with everything in me I had made the right choice. I felt heartbroken that I had hurt you Edward but I thought I had finally chosen the path fate would have chosen for me anyway." I couldn't stand this. I wanted to make her stop talking, to tell her it didn't matter, that I would take her back, damaged or not. I knew she needed to say this though, so I controlled myself. " I was so wrong. I've known it now for years but I was to afraid, to ashamed to tell you both, and now…now its too late. I've screwed up all our lives for ever and hurt you both and I'm so so sorry for that! So sor..sorry." She cried not able to speak anymore. I embraced her again. I didn't care if it was helping her now or not, it just felt to good to wonderful to hold her this way again. "Nothing could be that bad, love. Nothing. Jacob and I, well we understand. I don't want you to worry anymore whatever it is we'll fix it together. Remember so long as you want me around, I'm here." Jacob breathed out a big gust of air and kneeled down next to us. "Me too, Bells. No matter what, kay?" She pushed out from under my arm. "Oh would you two please stop! Stop being so understanding! I cant bear it." There was a long moment of silence and then Bella lifted her head, squared her shoulders and stared us both in the eye. "I'm pregnant." she said. It could have been the entire Volturi guard punching me in the stomach. I felt honestly as if the wind had been knocked from my lungs. She continued. "I missed my period last month and 2 days ago I finally worked up the nerve to see a Doctor. I'm 6 weeks pregnant."

Jacobs usually dark russet colored skin looked as pale as my own. His whole body was frozen in place, it didn't even look like he was breathing. "You see." she said. "I told you. I'm a bad person and you should both run as far away from me as you can…Now!!!" She started to turn and walk away but I caught her arm in my hand. "Bella, you are NOT a bad person!" I managed to say. "Neither myself or Jacob are going anywhere right now." I looked at Jacob hoping he would nod his head or show some sign that he agreed. He stayed frozen. "Jacob!" I yelled. He looked up slowly. "I..I don't know what to say." he said shaking his head. "I cant do this right now, I have to go!" he jumped up on the last word and ran towards the trees. I could hear his thoughts as he ran. _Gotta get away! Gotta get away! _Bella and I stood frozen as we both watched the father of her unborn child running away.


	5. Chapter 5 FLIGHT OF THE WEREWOLF

Bella and I had stood waiting in the meadow for nearly an hour before I finally insisted we go someplace warm and dry. Both of us wore identical masks of disbelief on our faces as we stared at the place Jacob had disappeared. I ran her through the rainy night stopping only once to let her put her hood up. When we finally reached Charlie's house I was surprised to hear her ask me to come up for a while. Even with everything that had gone on tonight, the thought of being there in her room again like old times, was a scary thought. For a long time I just sat there in the rocking chair waiting while she dried herself and settled in. Finally after about twenty human minuets she spoke to me. "If its upsetting you to stay here, you can go. I promise I wont hold it against you." she said quietly getting in her bed. I stood up and walked over to tuck her blankets in around her. "Bella, we will figure this out." I told her. I must have sounded so sure but the truth was I had no idea what to do here. " Things look unmanageable now but not to worry. We will find a happy balance again." She smiled at me and I lost my focus. "Edward, you are too good for me. I don't deserve for you to be this calm. Go! Run away like Jake did. Knock down some trees, kill a few mountain lions." I rolled my eyes at her. "Bella. I have already said I'm not leaving. I have no desire to run around like some out of control infant. Destroying the forest and taking it out on some poor animal when I'm not even thirsty." She studied my eyes for a moment. "No, no you're not." she stroked her hand down my left cheek and I thought I might unravel right there. "I'm..I'm so sorry Edward." I tried to cut her off but she held her palms up wanting to continue so I allowed it. " I want you to know that every night I was away from you I wished I wasn't. I let myself stay with Jake all these years so long after I realized I made a mistake. I should have come to you, I know that now." I know that some part of me should have been furious with her but I simply wasn't. The prospect of having her back in my life in any capacity was like a shot of drugs right to the vein. I wanted her so badly even now as she carried another man's child, I wanted her forever." You're here now." I said. I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes. I had planned to say more but before I knew it she was kissing me with so much passion we might both spontaneously combust. I enjoyed the kiss as much as I could. Sinking right back into old habits and kissing her until my self control told me it was time to stop. I pushed her face away gently and we both breathed a little heavily. "Same old, same old." she said a little smile on her lips. "Yes" I said reaching down and stroking her abdomen. "I wouldn't want to put _either of you _in danger." That was clearly the wrong thing to say because she started crying again. "Oh Edward. How can you ever forgive me? I cant understand you, I don't know if I could do the same. If you had gone to Tanya. If some how it were possible for you to get her pregnant, I don't know if I could be so forgiving." I wiped the tears from her cheeks gently with my fingertips. "How did Tanya become a part of the conversation?" I asked eyebrows raised. "You know what I mean. Hypothetically if that were the case. I don't know how you can even look at me." I sighed heavily for dramatic effect. "Bella, if you only knew how many hours, minutes, and seconds over the last four years I obsessed over wanting to look at you." Her face turned that beautiful color it always did when she blushed. The color reminded me of strawberries and crème. "You would understand that nothing could keep me from you now. The mere fact that you _want _me, that is a miracle in itself." I wanted her to stay up all night with me, to never let her go. As if reminding me of my priorities she yawned loudly. "We'd better get you to sleep." I said pulling her down next to me in the bed. "You look absolutely exhausted. Sleep for now and I promise you we will sort everything out in the morning." She settled in to the nook between my arm and shoulder blade and I wrapped the blanket more tightly around her so she wouldn't freeze. "I don't know if I can sleep." she admitted. I started to hum her lullaby and I could feel her start to relax in my arms. With each note I hummed she seemed to become more content. "Sleep sweet my beautiful Bella, you have always been my only love." I murmured so quietly in her ear she probably didn't hear.

A few hours later as I lay there watching her sleep my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D and flipped the phone open in surprise. "Seth..Seth Clearwater? What's the matter? What's going on?" Seth answered quickly into the phone. "Listen Edward there is a little situation here and we need to talk. Can you meet me at the line in ten minutes?" I was on my feet before he finished, moving carefully so as not to wake Bella. She was is the deepest part of sleep now, she wouldn't even notice my absence. "I'll be there in five." I told him and snapped the phone shut. I jumped from the second story window and took off running. What had Jacob gotten himself into now? Maybe he was in jail or something worse. I don't know how I could tell Bella if anything happened to him. He better not have been so stupid as to harm himself. As I approached the Quileute line I slowed my pace giving Seth enough time to reach the spot where we planned to meet. A few seconds later he rounded the corner, in wolf form for the moment.

_Hey man, thanks for getting here so quickly. _"Its nothing." I said anxiously "Whets going on Seth, is Jacob…alright?" _I guess that depends on how you look at it. When he came back tonight he was so busted up I thought he's just break down and cry, right in front of Sam and everything._ "So what did he do?" I asked feeling more nervous than ever. _He's gone Edward. He stayed long enough to tell the packs what happened, grabbed some stuff and left. _" What do you mean he left? Where did he go? Is he coming back?" I wasn't sure I understood what he meant. _Don't think so man. He said he couldn't be around here anymore. That he knew you and your family would take care of Bella and then he left. Billy tried to stop him but he phased to human got on his motorcycle and took off. He left this note for you. The last thing he asked me was to give it to you. _He gave me a small white piece of paper that was in between his teeth. I unfolded it and it said:

Edward,

This is the best thing for all of us. If I stay she will try to stay with me because of the baby and that's not fair. I don't think I could stand marrying her and raising the kid knowing all the time she was in love with you. Please tell her not to look for me. Tell her I don't want this, I'm not ready to be a father. I need you to lie for me Edward. I know I don't have the right to ask you to but please do it for Bella. She'll be miserable if I stay. I know you don't want to see her hurt anymore than I do. I know you'll take care of her. Thank you, for the last 4 years with her, its more than I deserved. I promise you I'll never come back. Love her for us both.

-Jacob


	6. Chapter 6 A NEW DAY

**I sat almost completely still in the corner of Bella's room. It must be close to 7am and she would be stirring soon. I ran through my mind one more time the story I would tell Bella. I hated lying to her but what could I do. Jacob was right. If he stayed she'd force herself to marry him even though she didn't love him, for the sake of the baby. If I told her he left to save her, she'd leave here and try to find him. She's beg me to help her and of course I would. No, this was the only right way. Well maybe not the right way but the only logical way. Great I was beginning to sound like Spock. I'd forged a new note perfectly in Jacobs messy scrawl handwriting. The note said:**

**Bells,**

**I'm sorry…I'm not the man you thought I was. I don't want this baby and I don't want to marry you. The last thing I need right now is to be a father. Please let me live my own life. You will be happy with Edward, he'll always take care of you. **

**-Jake**

**I had to admit after reading it a few times even I was beginning to believe the letter was real. If Bella only new the two " practice try" copies were still crumpled in my jacket pocket. The hard part would be seeing her react to it. Seeing her in pain and not wanting to immediately tell her the truth to stop that. I had to be strong. Just then Bella shifted in her bed. The covers peeling back to reveal her mess of brown curls. She stretched once and then sat up. She looked down at her stomach and then as if remembering that last night had not been a dream looked over at me. "Oh!" she said a little surprised. "You stayed. You didn't have to do that." I smiled and got up to sit by her on the bed. "It's not like I had anywhere better to be. Besides, I kind of missed hanging around here at night. So, my actions were not completely unselfish." She laughed just a little and then looked serious again. "Edward, I know that I kissed you last night but we should really talk about this. Jacob will be coming by soon and as much as I truly do love you. This is his baby." she tapped the very small bump that rose from her shirt. "I have to think of the baby first, no matter what my feelings for you are." I couldn't even look at her. She was behaving just like we thought. If Jacob had stayed there is no doubt in my mind that she would have given it all up, for their…child. "Bella, Jacobs already been here." "What I don't understand. Why didn't you wake me? Is he still here?" I steadied myself, this was the hard part. "No, he's not still here. He had to go." Bella looked at me confused. "When is he coming back." I wasn't going to be able to say this so I just reached in my jacket pocket and pulled out the note. I handed it to her making sure to check quickly that it was not one of the "practice copies". She took it from me, still confused, opened it an began reading. I mentally prepared myself for the look on her face but it never came. She stayed frozen staring at the note as if it were ten pages long. I couldn't believe how still she was. I had to check to make sure she was breathing. I could hear her heartbeat racing and her grip on the small note became tighter. Finally I decided to speak. "Bella, Bella are you ok?" She looked up from the note her eyes were wet with the tears she had yet to cry. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't read the note but I read it in his thoughts. I'm so sorry" I**

**needed to stop apologizing but I didn't know what else to say. Finally one tear ran down her face. Quickly she wiped it away with her fingers and stiffened her lip. "I suppose I knew this was coming." she said softly. "After all I did tell both of you to run away while to sill could last night. Why should I be surprised Jake listened?" Typical Bella she was trying to brave for my sake. "Don't do that." I said a little annoyed with her. "Don't ask as if this isn't hurting you. I know you loved him and I know you love this baby. So can we please be real here?" She choked back more tears and started yelling. "Don't you think I know that! There doesn't seem to be anything I can about it though! Jakes GONE and all the tears in the world wont bring my baby's father back!" I stepped back a little stunned. "Shit!" I cursed just before diving under her bed . Just then Charlie came knocked on the door. "Your cell phone." I whispered to her the excuse she should give him. I saw her hand dart out and pull it from the charger. "Come in." she said holding the phone to her ear. "Bella, I heard you yelling, is everything….oh, ok your on the phone. I can come back later." "No dad its ok, it just Jake. I'm done now." she pretended to say goodbye to Jacob and set the phone down. "What's up?" she said trying to be casual she was such a bad liar. "Is everything alright? Are you two fighting?" he said concerned. "Can we talk about it tonight dad? Its kind of a long story and you need to get to work."**

**She covered up quickly. "Sure kid, if your sure you're ok." **_**Doesn't sound like everything's ok. **_**he thought. He knew her so well. Almost as well as I did. "Tonight" she said obviously not wanting to say to much now. It worked Charlie turned away and closed her door. I waited until I heard the front door close before sliding out from my hiding spot. "Thanks." she said. "Nothing I cant handle." I answered with a wink. "So, whats next. I mean obviously the Volturi still want me dead. It wont be long before Aro finds out what happened yesterday. Where are we going?" Crap. I had forgotten all about that. We defiantly needed to get her out of Forks but even so as long as she remained with my family Demitri would be able to find us. Immediately I regretted letting him live. "I'm not really sure." I said truthfully. "We need to meet with Carlisle and the rest as soon as possible." She jumped up from bed and I grabbed her hands to steady her. "Perhaps you'd better not move quite so fast." I told her eyeing her belly. She shook her head and moved slower to her closet to get some clothes. "I'll be ready in five minutes." she said looking more determined then ever. I had to admit she really had changed. She seemed so much more…..I don't know…..stronger. "I'll wait downstairs.." I said excusing myself. **

**A few minutes later we were running for the house. Bella clutching to my back just like the old days. I held on to her even tighter than usual, remembering her delicate condition. It was hard to think of a baby growing inside her. Especially when that child wasn't mine. Still it reminded me of the old days and even with doom hanging over our heads…..yet again. I found myself smiling and running like I hadn't in years. **


	7. Chapter 7 A SUDDEN LOSS

When we arrived at the house Carlisle was standing on the porch anticipating our return. "Carlisle, how did you know we were coming?" I asked him. "Alice had a vision of Bella crying, very upset about something. She called Jacob but there was no answer, so she called Seth. He's already been here." Of course I should never underestimate Alice. Seth really should have waited for me, but that was beside the point now. "So, you know then?" "Yes we all know, and Bella I am so sorry. We are more than happy to have you back with us but I wish it was not under such conditions." he looked at her apologetically. He was concerned more than he let on though, I could hear it in his thoughts. "Thank you Carlisle. Now I suppose we should get down to business." Bella smiled at him. "Yes, yes I suppose we should. Why do we all go inside and we can speak with the others." He lead the way through the big double doors into the living room. Esme was already there. She looked as if she would grab Bella and hug her and cry. Quickly I waved my hand letting her know that sympathy was not the best thing for this moment. She smiled and steadied her position. _Will she be ok?_ she thought. I shook my head and she smiled again and took two steps back. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose…please come down here." Carlisle called them softly. One by one my brothers and sisters came down the main staircase. Rose came down last and it was obvious she was happy about something. _A baby. A real baby in our home. Oh, sure it will belong to her but we'll all help. I'll dress it and wash it and…_I shot her a warning glance and she stopped. _Party pooper_ she thought hardly. I felt like spitting in her hair but Carlisle began speaking. "Now as we all know the Volturi have decided Bella is too much of a liability to be kept human. Aro is obviously becoming impatient and now that we've killed off some of his guard he wont be happy." "This is all wrong!" Alice shouted. "This is not the way this should have happened. It feels wrong to me." I stole a glance at Bella but her facial expression hadn't changed. "Never the less Bella and her child are both in danger and with the wolf…uh I mean Jacob no longer protecting her, we must do what we can. "Alice, have the Volturi made any decisions yet?" Alice's eyes went blank for a moment as she searched the future. "No, they are properly mourning the deaths of their dear ones, then they will make their next move." Carlisle rubbed his chin. "If I remember correctly that gives us just a month to get Bella out of here and settled somewhere else." A month what were we supposed to do with that. "That's not enough time! I yelled. What of Demitri? How do we possibly keep her safe when it is more than easy for him to find us?" Emmett snorted. "We can take him bro! Me, you and Jazz." "Emmett, while I do believe that's true." Jasper interjected. "It is not likely that the Volturi will send him alone." I nodded my head in agreement. "I'll go alone!" Bella suddenly interrupted. "He cant find me if none of you are with me. So I'll go somewhere on my own." I didn't want to hear that. Even if Demitri couldn't find her, who knows what else could happen to her if we just left her somewhere, unprotected. "Absolutely out of the question!" I said looking her in the eye. "This is my fault and no matter what you will not punish yourself for it." She looked angry now. "Your fault! How can you even say that. Its because of my bad decisions that we are here right now." "Bella if I hadn't run off to Italy like a overdramatic fool you never would have come there and they never would have discovered you." I said more angry with myself than her. "Maybe, but if I wouldn't have jumped off that stupid cliff you never would have gone. Just face it Edward, this is _MY FAULT!_" Suddenly Bella fell to her knees clutching at her stomach. "Ow, oh God ow!" she screamed. "What is it!!! Carlisle help!" I shouted . Carlisle scooped Bella up and brought her to the couch. "No…No the bathroom! I need to go to the bathroom." We all looked down at once as soon as we caught the scent. Bella's pants were covered in blood! "Get her out of here!" I screamed to Carlisle. He took her upstairs and into the bathroom. He laid her gently on the Bathroom floor and took off her pants. Her underpants were soaked in blood. "Whets happening? What's wrong with her?" I was frantic. "I think she miscarrying." Carlisle said gravely. "No!!! My baby!" Bella yelled. "You have to stay calm Bella. I need you to stay calm. Edward get me some towels and my bag…now!" I wasn't going to leave her, not now. "No! I cant leave." Carlisle looked at me with ferocious eyes. "Now! Edward or we'll lose her too!" Against my better judgment I ran down the stairs. Alice was already there towels and bag in hand, I grabbed them from her and turned to run back. Just then Bella let out another agonizing cry. I flew to bathroom and threw Carlisle his bag. He worked frantically over her. Sopping up as much blood as he could with the towels. It was amazing that after all our time apart the smell no longer bothered me. Then I saw it. The fetus. It was over. I looked at Carlisle for some reassurance but he just continued to mop up blood. He was holding the tiny lifeless thing in his hand. Bella looked almost unconscious. "Will she be ok?" I asked him. "I need to get her to the hospital now, but I'm afraid she's lost the child." Bella moaned in a low voice "No, no my baby." Then as if it had all been too much for her she passed out.

Carlisle and I took her to the hospital. The nurses worked over her. Sticking her with needles and taking her vitals. Carlisle oversaw everything of course but that did not make me feel any better. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she was stable. "She's going to be alright." Carlisle said sounding almost exhausted. "I've given her a mild sedative that will keep her unaware for the night. When she wakes up this will not be easy for her, you must be as gentle as possible." I nodded my head. I settled down in the chair next to her bedside. I started to think about Jacob and weather or not to tell him what had happened. Would he want to come back? If not for Bella than at the very least for his pack and his family. I would have plenty of time to think about that for now I just wanted to concentrate on Bella.

She slept through the night as Carlisle said she would and started to wake around six. "Edward? Edward, is that you" she said in a low voice. "Yes love, I'm here. How are you?" She blinked her eyes and finally cleared them. "What happened? What's going on? Why am I here?" I hated having to do this. Knowing that what I was about to tell her was going to hurt her so badly. "Bella, I'm afraid….I don't know how to tell you this." She started tearing up probably already guessing what I was going to say. Honestly this was the hardest thing I'd ever told her. Other than when I'd left and I'd had to tell her I didn't want her. I sucked in some air and just got it out. " You've had a miscarriage. You lost the baby. I'm so sorry." The tears spilled over her eyes and she sobbed into her hands.


	8. Chapter 8 FATE

I stared at the round lemon wedge bobbing up and down in the hot tea I had made for Bella. We'd only had her home a few hours and she seemed to be doing a little better. Of course Bella was an expert at disguising her feelings. I knew better, even without the advantage of reading her mind I could tell it was a show. Last night as I watched her sleep in the hospital she cried out on more than one occasion. I stirred the tea one last time and squeezed the tea bag over the cup. When I reached the edge of the staircase I met Alice sitting on the last step. "Want me to bring that up to her?" she asked trying to be helpful. "No, that's ok I'll do it. I want to see how she's feeling anyway." I told her as I scooted around her and started up the steps. "Edward, I know you don't want to bother her but we need to move quickly. The Volturi could decide at any moment and we don't want to leave a fresh trail." I knew she was right but it felt so wrong to burden Bella with that decision now in light of what had happened. "I know, if she seems better I promise I'll try to bring it up." I said mostly to appease Alice. I ascended the staircase quickly and walked into my room. I found Bella sitting up on the couch she was reading an old journal of mine. " Hey, feeling up to a cup of tea?" I asked her. "Sure." she said grinning at me and snapping the journal shut. "Reading anything interesting? I doubt it, but there may be something worth telling in that chicken scratch of mine." I told her with a laugh. She looked down at her lap and blushed a little. "I was reading your entries from…from when I left you." she said timidly. "Oh, well than I'm sorry you had to see that, You must think I'm terribly pathetic now." She looked at me and suddenly her face fell. "How awful it must have been for you Edward. To be so close to me all the time and respect my choice. I'm so sorry for putting you through that." I lifted a hand gently to her cheek and stroked it. Her skin felt like velvet under my fingers and I could feel the urges I hadn't felt in years. " Bella, its over now. We're together again and that's all that is important to me. I hate to see you in pain like this but I wont stop until you feel better again." She threw her arms around me and her smell saturated my every thought. Not in a way to make me thirsty but in a way that made me….want her. I couldn't help it I began kissing her with more ferocity than I ever had. I felt her bare arms under my hands and I peeled back one spaghetti strap from her shoulder. I kissed down her shoulder bone and back up to her cheek again. It took everything I had to stop myself from taking this where I knew it could go. Bella looked totally breathless and she leaned back into the couch. "I'm sorry." I said full of guilt. "That was totally inappropriate. I promise I wont kiss you that way again." She smiled at me and it lit my heart on fire. "Don't be silly Edward I wanted to kiss you too." She leaned toward me and I jerked away reflexively. "Bella, I know this is what you want too, but there is a lot that we both need to process right now." "Like what?" she eyed me speculatively. "Well for one where we are going to go now that you've stabilized ,and for another you just lost a baby and your fiancé in less than forty-eight hours. She flinched a little at that and I immediately regretted saying it. "Look I'm sorry Bella, I just don't want you to rush back into this to quickly. I don't want us to be together just to…to ease your pain." Bella swallowed hard and I could tell I'd defiantly said to much. "You're right. I'm sorry Edward I promise I'll behave myself. This just feels so right, I feel right again." I smiled at her because I truly loved her with the very core of my soul. "I know love, all in due time." I pulled her head to my chest and stroked her hair with my hand. "I love you." she murmured to me quietly. "As I love you." I whispered in her ear. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity when finally she broke the silence. "So, where are we going to go? Alaska?" "No, I don't think that would be the best idea. Aro knows we are close with the Denali sisters." I searched my mind for the perfect place but everywhere seemed so obvious. Then suddenly I remembered last Valentines day and a gift Carlisle had give to Esme. "The Island!" I shouted startling Bella just a bit. "Island? What Island? Edward, what are you talking about?" I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before, they would never suspect her there. "I'll be right back!" I said whipping out of the room and into Carlisle's study. "The Island!" I repeated to him. "The one you gave Esme as a gift last Valentines, they'll never suspect in a million years that we'd all go somewhere sub-tropical." A flicker of understanding crossed his face. Bella now stood in the doorway looking totally confused. I turned my body to include her in the conversation. "Brilliant son." Carlisle said shaking his head. "We'll go just the two of us. The rest of you can stay nearby in Rio and Alice will warn us in advance of any threats." It was a brilliant idea and suddenly the thought of being alone on an island with Bella didn't sound so bad either. "We'll have to check with Esme of course." "It's fine with me." Esme said from the doorway her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Its settled then. We'll make the arangments to fly to South America as soon as possible." Carlisle said immediately logging on to his laptop. I turned to see that Bella was smiling and I took her by the hand. "Bella, you'll have to tell Charlie we're going away for a while, can you handle it?" She nodded slowly. "Got it under control. Well, not really but Alice will think of a good story." I laughed and took her into my arms. "Esme's Island?" I asked "Esme's Island." she replied. We both kissed and it seemed, for the moment, that fate was back on track.


	9. Chapter 9 THE QUESTION

"Bella? Bella, are you awake?" I shook her shoulders lightly as she leaned against the airplane window. "We're going to be landing any minute." I was starting to feel a lot better. We would be landing in Rio shortly and after that it wouldn't be long before I could get her to the safety of the Island. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "Did I sleep the whole flight?" she asked innocently. "Yes, and then some. I practically had to carry you onboard." She laughed which always made me smile. "I guess I really haven't been sleeping all that well. It did feel nice to get some honest to goodness rest." I nodded my head in agreement. The dark circles that had been rimming her eyes for the past week were all but gone. The warm glow that always colored her face had finally returned. It was a good thing she hadn't been so rested before we left. Otherwise Carlisle never would have been able to convince Charlie that Bella needed an extended vacation with out interruption. He seemed wary to accept Carlisle's assessment but, Bella had agreed and after all she was nearly twenty-three now. There wasn't to much he could do to stop her. I had brought that tiny fact up to Bella the morning we told Charlie the news. Only to find out that it did not make her very happy. She had allowed herself to get to what she said was "a lot older that me" which was preposterous. If we were being real I had her beat by almost nine decades now. I sighed thinking of my very ,very long life. Thinking about her worrying again about her age made me wonder if somewhere deep inside she was still considering immortality. We hadn't made a point to talk about it since we'd more or less gotten back together. However, I still kept her ring, my mothers ring, in my left pocket where it had been since the day she gave it back to me. Someday, sometime soon I would get it back on her. I was sure of that.

The pilot came on the loudspeaker welcoming us in Spanish to Rio. We took a taxi from the airport and dropped Carlisle, Esme and the others at the home they would be renting for the next few months. Once we had said our goodbyes Bella and I set off for the boat docks which would take us on the next leg of our journey. I walked our things down to our yacht and placed them onboard. Then with my other arm swung Bella lightly over the railing. "Since when did you get your captains license?" she asked jokingly. "Nineteen fifty-four." I answered back with a wink. She giggled and went to sit on the large white bow. "It's going to take us a good forty minutes to get there so you might want to go below and get comfortable." I told her starting the engine. " I'm comfortable right here." she told me. It was plain to see that she was happy again. I didn't know why I deserved this but I was glad for it.

I wondered, as I drove, if she thought much about Jacob anymore. It wouldn't be Bella if she didn't at least give the situation some thought but she was hiding it very well. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be in her head for just a few moments. Well, that was never going to happen. At least not while she was still human. Who knew what this vampire life would have to offer her. I shouldn't even be thinking about that yet. I cursed myself internally for even considering it.

The ocean was as calm as glass and the water broke softly on the bow. It wasn't too long before I could see the shape of the island in the dark. "We're here!" I shouted to Bella who hadn't moved since we'd boarded. "It's so dark. I can't really see anything yet." "You will in just a moment. As the boat approaches the automatic lights will go on." She snorted playfully. "What do vampires need with automatic lights." I laughed. "All part of the game." I said as I easily moved the boat into position and docked. "We're here. Welcome to Isle Esme." I told her. I took her by the hand and helped her down off the boat. She had changed out of her jeans and turtle neck when we stopped to drop the others in Rio. Now she wore a small blue sundress and she had her hair up in a messy bun. Small beads of sweat dewed up on the nape of her neck. Bella looked so beautiful I could barely stand to breath. Every part of my was alive again with the prospect of forever with her laid out in front of me again. "Go ahead in and look around" I said handing her the small silver key. "I'll just get our bags and be right be behind you, love." I decided I would push my luck as far as I could. I reached out and gave her behind a tiny tap as I sent her off. Bella spun around and gave me a devious smile then turned around and skipped up the sand drive to the front doors. I couldn't believe I was being so irresponsible. Before Bella had broken our engagement and chose Jacob she had tried once, unsuccessfully, to get me to sleep with her. At the time we had put it off until after our wedding, a wedding that had never happened. One major thing had changed since then. As much as I hated to think of it, Bella had slept with Jacob. Her failed pregnancy was evidence of that. Right now even with the decades of experience I held over, her there was still one place where she was more experienced than me. I didn't have the slightest clue what I was doing when it came to having sex, let alone sex with a human. I could literally break her in half and It wasn't just something I was saying to boost my ego. I actually could split her in two and kill her.

" Edward, I cant find the lights!" Bella yelled from the doorway jostling me from my thoughts. "Coming love." I grabbed both trunks and Bella's suitcase and sped up the walkway. Once we were in the house and all the lights turned on I brought our trunks to the living room. "There are three master bedrooms. Why don't you have a look and let me know which one you'd prefer." I told her pointing at two doors to my left and another to my right. As I thought she might she went first to the door on the right. The one closest to the ocean. "This is the one!" she yelled. I laughed and picked the luggage up to bring it in. "I had a feeling this is the one you'd choose." I said smiling and putting the bags in the corner. "Its Esme's favorite too." The room had a huge white bed with long gossamer netting flowing down the posts to the ground. It also had a huge wooden deck that opened directly to the beach. The view was breathtaking, still compared to Bella it was simply a beach. She stood now on the deck looking out into the ocean. The wind had blown her messy bun out of place and her long brown hair flowed down to her back. The bottom of her dress looked like a flower dancing in the wind. My heart caught in my throat. I walked to her and put my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck ever so gently. It couldn't have been more than a minute before she turned around and stared at me. "Edward, there is something I want to ask you." she said holding my hands in hers. "The last time we were together I was only eighteen and suffice it to say it was at a confusing time in my life." I took her hands and kissed them. "The point is that I've had a lot of time to grow up and I know what I want now more than anything." I was just about to kiss her when she suddenly got down on one knee. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will love you forever. Every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" She repeated the same proposal I'd given her almost five years ago. "Bella, are you sure about this?" I asked her a little stunned. "Yes, If you'll have me. I know I don't deserve a second chance but …" I cut her off by scooping her up in my arms and twirling her in a circle. "Yes, yes A thousand times yes!" I told her kissing her all over her face. "I'm sorry I don't have a ring for you." she said teasing. "No, but I do!" I answered pulling my mothers ring from my inside pocket. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as I slid it into place on her left finger. Now that I finally had the ring where it belonged I was sure that it would stay there for all eternity.


End file.
